A Chapeuzinho vermelho
by Faniicat
Summary: Oneshot. Continuação de A Bela Adormecida. Aparentemente fazer Inuyasha Taisho de princesa por um dia não foi o suficiente, e como todos já sabem, não foi tão difícil assim pra Kagome convencer Inuyasha a fazer 'A chapeuzinho Vermelho' também! Inu


**A chapeuzinho vermelho**

-

Por: Faniicat

-

**PS: **Respostas das reviews de '_A Bela Adormecida_' no final da Oneshot!

-

" Vamos passear no bosque,

Enquanto seu lobo não vem.

Vamos passear no bosque,

Enquanto seu lobo não vem.

- Seu lobo está?

- Estou colocando a camisa.

Vamos passear no bosque,

Enquanto seu lobo não vem. "

_Seu lobo – _A chapeuzinho vermelho, by Disney.

-

- Inuuu! – Esse tom de novo não. A Kagome sabe ser extremamente chata nesses momentos, sabe? – Vai ficar de birra aí, rosnando para a parede? Bonzão hein, Inuyasha, vai mudar muito as coisas!

Não contei o que aconteceu, não é? Depois daquela coisa deprimente que foi a última peça ( A Bela Adormecida, para quem não se lembra do meu último fiasco como princesa. ) parece que o clube de teatro pareceu achar "magnifiqué" minha atuação e a de Kagome, e nos convidou para participar do clube.

E quando eu, muito sabiamente, ia dizer um **não **bem grande e forte, nossa querida Kagome ( às vezes eu ainda tenho dúvidas do porque eu perguntei a ela se queria namorar comigo. Céus, eu não poderia amar uma garota MENOS difícil? Só um pouquinho! ) resolveu que seria bom para as nossas notas e histórico, sabe como é essa baboseira de atividades extra curriculares para faculdades e tudo, e aceitou. Aceitou por nós dois. Sabe não faria mal perguntar o que eu acho antes de sair respondendo em meu nome, mas esse tipo de coisa nunca importa para Kagome.

- Hunf, isso só aconteceu porque você aceitou aquele maldito convite para fazer parte do clube de teatro. E ainda aceitou por mim, diabos, não pode deixar eu decidir alguma coisa uma vez na vida?

Ok, é uma baita mentira dizer que ela é uma namorada controladora, daquelas que tomam todas as decisões pelos namorados, porque não é assim. Só quando ela acha que isso vai me 'beneficiar' em alguma coisa, especialmente na escola já que eu não sou lá dos alunos mais aplicados e tudo o mais.

- É bom para as nossas notas, Inuyasha. – Primeiro o tom dela era irritado, mas depois ela suspirou e eu pude ouvir os joelhos no chão, engatinhando, até que os braços dela me envolveram pelas costas. – Além do mais, foi sorteio, você sabe.

- Sorteio, sei. Quem está sorteando me odeia isso sim!

Pois então, depois que nós entramos no diabo do clube de teatro, três meses depois, para ser mais exato, eles organizaram outra peça. _A chapeuzinho vermelho, _e é claro que como a minha sorte só melhora foi um outro sorteio. Ainda mais espetacular que o anterior. Lembrei de comentar como eu amo sorteios?

Este decidiu que eu tenho cara de uma menininha estúpida que não percebe que a própria 'avó' é um lobo de camisola. É claro que eu saberia ou não se era um lobo. Eu odeio lobos ainda mais do que odeio sorteios!

Por falar em lobo, e o lobo-fedido que também faz parte do clube ( E pergunta todo santo dia pra minha namorada porque ela continua comigo. Uau, isso é tão relaxante! ) foi sorteado para ser o lobo-mau. Agora é um lobo-mau-e-fedido. Pelo menos uma das pegadinhas do sorteio ( ou da garota que os realiza, Kaguya Hiromu. ) não foi completamente desagradável pra mim. Eu adorei, é tão a cara dele!

Mas voltando à peça, dessa vez não teve jeito, nem com escândalos, chutes e pontapés, já que não era para se fazer par romântico, não consegui nada. Além do mais a Kagome não poderia representar, ela fez quase oitenta por cento do roteiro – Essa garota conspira contra mim, não é possível! – ela não vai poder atuar. E eu? Bom eu me _recuso _a interpretar um papel imbecil desses. A última vez até valeu a pena em algumas partes, porque era com a Kagome, eu ensaiei com ela, e pude agarrá-la durante os ensaios. E eu posso dizer com absoluta certeza que eu não tenho a mínima vontade de agarrar o lobo-fedido, prefiro a morte. A não ser que seja pra espancar aquele desgraçado. Mas ok, porque em primeiro lugar eu não vou atuar nessa pseudo-peça.

Nem mesmo com a Kagome me abraçando pelas costas, os braços finos circundando a minha cintura, a respiração se chocando contra a minha nuca – Se a idéia não fosse tão completamente revoltante isso abalaria seriamente a minha decisão. – e o calor dela pressionado às minhas costas, os pei... melhor deixar essa parte pra lá e tentar ignorar.

- Inu-kun, não seja bobo. – Ela disse doce, as mãos brincando com os meus cabelos. Kagome, Kagome, está brincando com fogo. – E você sabe que nenhum sacrifício vem sem uma recompensa. – As mãos dela subiram até as minhas orelhas, o que complica bastante a minha situação em certas partes. Segurei os pulsos dela e virei de frente.

- Recompensas?

- É, você sabe o que são recompensas, Inuyasha, nem você é tão burro. – Kagome disse rindo e eu fingi que nem ouvi. Soltei os pulsos dela que começou a enrolar uma mecha dos cabelos negros. – Se você fizer a peça, eu dou sua recompensa. É assim que as coisas funcionam.

- Que tal eu não fazer a peça e a gente se diverte com a sua 'recompensa' enquanto aquele bando de idiotas fica representando uma peça ridícula? – Essa idéia é definitivamente muito boa pra mim.

- Primeiro, você não ganha a recompensa se não atuar. – Arregalei os olhos pra ela. – E você sabe muito bem que eu posso fazer isso. Segunda coisa, não é uma peça ridícula eu escrevi e ta muito bonitinha ta?!

- Kagome... – Ela estava emburrada, tão bonitinha com a cara amarrada e evitando me encarar. – Tudo que você faz fica muito bom. – Sussurrei pra ela, fazendo carinho nas costas de leve, passeando o nariz pela curva do pescoço da Kagome. – Só que convenhamos que a história é ridícula, e eu não ficaria bem como uma pirralha bobinha.

- Você fica bem de qualquer maneira. Tava uma tentação de princesa. – Ela riu e me abraçou pelo pescoço, subindo a mão de volta para as minhas orelhas. – Vaaai Inu, vai ser divertido. Eu vou com você em todos os ensaios, você pode treinar comigo aqui em casa e depois eu te recompenso. Prometo.

Os arrepios que estalavam das minhas orelhas para o resto do meu corpo me impedia de raciocinar direito, Kagome plantou um beijo na minha bochecha e os lábios roçando no meus, devagar, só um pouco.

- Ah vai, tudo bem, eu faço. Mas você vai ter que me recompensar muito direitinho, Srta. Higurashi. – Ela sorriu e nossos lábios se encontraram com mais profundidade, invadi a boca doce com a minha língua, Kagome passou os dentes por ela e pela minha boca, devagar. As mãos ainda se divertindo com as minhas orelhas, os lábios macios dela se encontrando com o meu, em uma massagem hipnotizante, enfim Kagome entrou na minha boca também, sorri de canto e a peguei no colo, ouvi um gritinho abafado e a risada dela.

Oxigênio era algo extremamente dispensável.

A deitei na cama e a abracei, separando enfim nossas bocas. Kagome estava ofegante, com as bochechas avermelhadas e um sorriso enorme. Ela pode ser complicada e tramar contra mim.

Mas quer saber? Vale muito a pena, desci meu rosto e beijei sua testa. Minhas mãos acariciando sua cintura com a ponta das garras.

- Eu amo você.

- Eu também. – Sorri pra ela. – Me amo quero dizer.

- KAGOME! – Ela riu, os olhos azuis brilhando tanto, Kagome parecia tão feliz que até esqueci de ficar irritado. Cheguei a boca na dela de novo. – Você me ama que eu sei. – Provoquei devagar, contornando os lábios dela com o dedo, as respirações se chocando, deixando meu rosto encostar um pouco no dela. – Vai, admita, é só dizer 'eu amo você, Inuyasha'.

- Eu tenho muito orgulho pra isso. – Ela disse com voz mole, eu ri um pouco, beijei o canto dos lábios dela, o nariz tocando o dela.

- É fácil, Kagome-chan. ' Eu amo você, Inuyasha '.

- Eu... amo muito, muito você, seu bobo egocêntrico! – Eu ri e Kagome me abraçou.

Espera aí! Eu aceitei fazer o papel da chapeuzinho vermelho??

**oOo**

- Vovó, você está bem? Me parece um pouco diferente. – Disse sem muito ânimo, mas da melhor forma que eu pude, maldito ensaio. Posso ver, quando olho pelo canto dos olhos para as cadeiras do auditório a Kagome sorrindo, vez ou outra tapando a boca com a mão e fingindo uma tosse, como se isso fosse me impedir de perceber que ela estava rindo da minha cara! A culpa disso tudo é dela! Pura e unicamente de Kagome Higurashi.

- Estou bem, minha netinha. – A voz do Kouga não parecia muito mais animada que a minha, estávamos os dois, ele deitado em uma fileira de caixas de papelão e eu ajoelhado no chão aos pés da cama. Ensaio idiota.

Peça idiota. Lobo idiota. Aliás, eu sou o maior idiota, não é? Concordei participar desse negócio ridículo. Olhei de novo pelo canto dos olhos para Kagome e respirei fundo.

Essa peça estava a cada segundo que passava pior, Kagome estava o tempo todo ocupada e eu e ela quase não tivemos tempo pra nós dois na última semana ( e embora isso seja duro de admitir isso colabora em MUITO do meu mau-humor. ), eu descobri que na cena em que a Chapeuzinho vermelho é comida pelo lobo mal, como se ainda não fosse o suficiente minha personagem ainda é morta pelo do lobo fedido, ela vai ter que desaparecer.

Só que, pessoas _não_ desaparecem. Então, a Sango e a Kagome tiveram a brilhantíssima idéia de que a pirralha poderia entrar na fantasia de lobo pela boca. 'É só fazer uma fantasia larga o suficiente para os dois, vai ficar realmente parecendo que o lobo a engoliu.' Foi o que as duas disseram quando estavam explicando a idéia para o resto do clube.

Preciso dizer o quanto a idéia de ficar enfiado numa roupa com menos de meio metro me separando do lobo-fedido me deixou feliz?

E além do mais dona Izayoi Taisho, aquele alién que eu costumo chamar de mãe e que por acaso tinha ficado furiosa por perder a apresentação do 'filhote' dela como princesa vai vir também. E se eu bem a conheço, e acredite, eu conheço, ela vai arrastar meu pai e o Sesshoumaru. Acho que nem ficar na mesma fantasia com o lobo fedido é pior do que ter meu meio-irmão idiota aqui durante uma peça onde EU vou ser a chapeuzinho vermelho.

Mas ninguém vem se importando muito se eu estou feliz ou não, ultimamente.

- PAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEM! – A garota que está dirigindo a peça, que no caso é minha prima e a melhor amiga da minha namorada, gritou conosco pelo que devia ser a trigésima vez naquele dia.

- Sango, minhas orelhas são sensíveis. – Repeti de novo.

- Se você fizesse as malditas cenas direito eu não teria que ficar mandando vocês pararem o tempo inteiro. Enquanto você fizer as cenas de má vontade, eu vou continuar obrigando vocês a repetirem. – Ela disse com os olhos faiscantes, dei de ombros, pior do que tava? Nem se um homem bomba invadisse o auditório e mandasse tudo pelos ares, pelo menos eu me livraria desse 'espetáculo' inútil. – Kagome, vá lá e faça o papel do Inuyasha para ver se esse cabeça dura aprende como faz?

- COMO É QUE É? – Não, não e não. A minha Kagome não vai ficar a menos de cem metros desse loubo fedido e tarado, não mesmo.

- Cale a boca Inuyasha. – Sango revirou os olhos. – Aproveite e vê se aprende alguma coisa. Nem parece aquela sua atuação empolgada durante a peça da Bela Adormecida, ainda mais na cena do beijo.

- Eu tinha meus motivos.

Dei um meio sorriso que se perdeu dentro da cara amarrada, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito me taquei numa das cadeiras da primeira fileira enquanto a minha namorada subia no palco pra representar com o imbecil do Kouga.

Viu como todas as mulheres que eu amo só me dão trabalho?

Ela segurou as mãos dele e o encarou de uma forma doce e ingênua, os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo meio bagunçado e tinha algumas mechas soltas caindo no rosto, o que deixava o rosto dela sexy, e de repente eu realmente queria estar lá no lugar do Kouga e poder puxá-la pra mim. Eu estou com saudades dela, diabos! Ela começou a interpretar e realmente, era muito melhor do que aquilo que eu e o Kouga estávamos fazendo em cima do palco.

- Eles fazem um casal tão bonito não é? Kouga vive a pedindo em namoro, mas ela nunca aceita.

Comentou uma garota que se jogou na cadeira ao lado da minha, eu sei quem ela é, tenho aula de biologia e cálculo com ela, é até bonitinha, mas nada demais também. É mais baixinha até mesmo que a Kagome ( que já é bem baixinha. ), com os cabelos castanho escuros compridos e lisos, e uns olhos castanhos, enfim... Deu pra entender. O que eu quis dizer é que apesar de muitos garotos daqui da escola eu não acho Kikyou Takeda linda e gostosa. Mas é só mais uma garota normal.

- Talvez porque ela namore comigo.

Na verdade, ela vir dizer do meu lado que a Kagome e aquele lobo fétido combinam fez meu sangue correr mais rápido nas veias. Eu meio que tive vontade de fazer a garota retirar o que disse, ou ao menos poder me levantar e ir até a _minha namorada _e dar um beijo de verdade nela que tirasse esse tipo de pensamento da cabeça de qualquer um.

- Ai, sério que vocês continuam juntos? – Ela dobrou os joelhos sobre a cadeira e se apoiou no braço da minha, me encarando. A olhei do jeito mais frio que pude. – Hum, eu não sabia. É que eu não tenho mais visto vocês juntos, achei que tinham terminado.

- Não, não terminamos.

- Que pena. - Ela sorriu, a blusa preta meio decotada um pouco demais para quem estava na escola quase na altura dos meus olhos por ela estar de joelhos na cadeira, revirei os olhos. Depois ela se sentou de novo como uma pessoa civilizada e voltou a observar os dois no palco, as bochechas de Kagome estavam levemente coradas e eu quis saber o que diabos o Kouga tinha dito para que elas ficassem assim. – Bom de qualquer modo... eles ainda fazem um par bonito.

- INUYASHA, AGORA MECHA SEU TRASEIRO GORDO DAÍ E VÁ LÁ ATUAR DIREITO ANTES QUE EU COLOQUE A KAGOME-CHAN PARA ENTRAR NA FANTASIA JUNTO COM O KOUGA! – Apesar dos gritos estridentes extremamente desconfortáveis quase quis abraçar a Sango por fazer a Kagome se afastar do Kouga e subi no palco sem reclamar. Kagome desceu rápido e sentou no lugar onde eu estava sentado anteriormente, só que quieta.

Foram duas horas infernais, eu posso dizer que dei o melhor de mim, posso detestar essa idéia toda de teatro mas ainda é bem melhor eu dentro da fantasia com o lobo do que a Kagome, pelo menos a mim eu tenho certeza de que ele não tentará agarrar.

Desci do palco e Sango sorria satisfeita anotando alguma coisa sobre a peça em um bloquinho branco, fui até Kagome que ainda estava sentada e totalmente distraída, encarando o teto. Kikyou que ainda estava ao lado dela se levantou.

- Bem, então se já acabou eu vou embora. Tchau, Kagome. – Kagome desviou os olhos do teto e encarou Kikyou, deu um meio-sorriso não muito típico dela e acenou um 'tchau' com as mãos. – Tchau, Inuyasha. – Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

Revirei os olhos de novo.

- Tchau Kikyou. – Kouga passou por ali se despedindo meio rápido de nós dois e foi embora, graças a Deus ao menos isso. – Vamos?

- Vamos.

Pela voz dela dava pra ver claramente que ela estava mal humorada, deixei que andássemos até o corredor, vazio já que saímos por último e a abracei por trás.

- O que foi? – Dei um beijo leve na nuca dela e apoiei meu queixo na base do pescoço, parando de andar e a fazendo parar também.

- O que foi o que, Inuyasha?

- Porque você está assim? – Seja lá o que for, Kagome não estava muito bem humorada. Mas se ela responder algo como 'assim como?' eu acho que eu também vou começar a me irritar.

- Assim como? Eu não estou de nenhum jeito diferente, Inuyasha!

Respirei fundo e a soltei, ela fez menção de sair andando e eu a segurei pelo braço, ela virou pra mim com os olhos faiscando. Quando os olhos DELA faíscam de raiva fazem os olhos faiscantes de Sango parecerem de um coelhinho meigo.

- Dá pra me dizer o que aconteceu para você ficar irritada ou vai continuar fingindo que não sabe do que eu estou falando?

Hum, ok, esse nunca é o melhor jeito de tirar informações dela. Mas sabe como é, a língua é mais rápida que o cérebro.

- NÃO, Inuyasha, eu NÃO vou te dizer absolutamente NADA. Não é da sua maldita conta, agora larga o meu braço que eu quero ir embora!

- Não até você me explicar, eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer e posso esperar até a senhorita fazer a bondade de me explicar porque está soltando fogo pelas ventas pra cima de mim quando eu nem fiz nada.

- Tem coisa melhor pra fazer sim, você tem treino de basquete mais tarde.

- Não me importa.

- ME SOLTA!

- Kagome, entenda de uma vez, N-Ã-O.

- E eu já disse que não é da sua conta, não entendo porque você simplesmente não pode ir cuidar da sua vida e deixar a minha em paz!

- É o que você quer?

- É, ORAS! Não dá pra ver isso não?

- Tudo bem então.

Passei por ela o mais rápido que pude descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, se ela quer ficar irritada e tendo ataque histérico o problema é dela, eu não fiz nada e se ela quer que eu deixe a vida dela em paz então que fique!

**oOo**

Dois dias depois e eu e a Kagome nem trocávamos duas palavras, e eu sinceramente sentia falta dela, de ficar abraçado, do gosto dela, da carinha de sono, até de quando ela começava a falar daquele jeito mágico que me faz concordar com tudo que aquela louca pede.

Ontem, quando eu cheguei na escola a Srta já não estava mais com aquela carranca e até virou para falar alguma coisa comigo quando eu passei do lado dela do corredor, apesar de ainda com uma cara meio estranha e ficou com uma cara bem surpresa quando eu passei do lado dela e nem olhei.

Bom, não olhei diretamente digamos assim, porque se não tivesse olhado não saberia de como estava a cara dela naquele momento.

Mas enfim, as aulas de hoje já acabaram e mais tarde tem mais um maldito ensaio, depois de amanhã já é a peça então hoje é o último ensaio, e amanhã eles vão arrumar tudo.

- Hei, Inuyasha! – Virei ao ouvir a voz feminina me chamar, e lá vinha Sango meio descabelada pela corrida e sorrindo. – Tudo bem?

- O que foi Sango?

Eu não fui grosso pelo simples fato de que ela não tem anda a ver com isso, mas sinceramente não tinha um pingo paciência pra começar uma conversa animada com a Sango. Talvez pelo fato de que eu não estava animado.

- Ah, chato... É que eu queria que você levasse esses papéis para a Kagome, eu não encontrei com ela hoje e são minhas últimas anotações sobre a peça. Ela vai precisar disso lido pra amanhã.

- Sango, eu e a Kagome não...

- Inuyasha, eu sei muito bem disso. Além de vocês não estarem o tempo todo agarrados debaixo daquela árvore do pátio todo dia, como de costume, a Kagome é minha melhor amiga. É óbvio que ela me conta as coisas, só que eu acho que ela não foi justa quando não conversou com você. Então você podia fazer um favor para sua priminha favorita e ainda adiantar o seu lado, não acha?

Ela sorriu, eu também.

- Você é impossível, garota.

Peguei o caderno com as anotações e saí dali de caminho a uma casa já bem conhecida.

**OoO**

- JÁ VAI!

Ouvi a voz de Kagome gritando do segundo andar quando eu bati a campainha, não demorou muito para que ela abrisse a porta, os cabelos negros soltos caindo pelas costas de um jeito meio sexy ( Ok, acho que a Kagome vestida de freira pra mim é sexy, mas ninguém precisa comentar isso. ), com aquele short de malha azul e a blusa de mangas curtas rosa e branca e de meias, e estava tão bonita.

Foi meio estranho ver Kagome abrir a porta pra mim sem sorrirmos e nos beijarmos até que a mãe dela ou o pestinha aparecessem para nos interromper. Ela só abriu a porta e ficou me olhando por uns instantes.

- Sango me pediu para entregar essas anotações pra você.

Estendi o caderno para ela, que pegou e folheou as primeiras páginas depois o fechou, na verdade não era bem isso o que eu estava planejando dizer no caminho pra cá, mas uma boa parte de mim ainda ficava dizendo 'Ela mesma mandou você deixar a vida dela em paz, Inuyasha, e você não fez nada! Porque você tem que ir lá falar com ela?'

- Ahm, obrigada.

- Tudo bem então.

Virei pra sair dali, ao que parecia ela também não estava querendo falar comigo mesmo, e eu não vou ficar fazendo papel de idiota.

- Hmm... Inuyasha?

Ouvi a voz dela não muito alta me chamando e me virei de novo, Kagome estava toda empoleirada para dentro da porta parecendo realmente com uma criança frágil. Isso é, se crianças tivessem aquele tipo de corpo.

- Você... Você é um idiota!

Eu abri a boca pra responder, indignado. Sinceramente, Kagome estava enlouquecendo! Só que antes que eu tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa para ela, ela correu e se jogou nos meus braços, literalmente.

Se alguém souber me conte, mas eu não sei, quando eu vi ela já estava pendurada no meu pescoço e com a boca na minha de uma maneira que... se eu estava pensando em alguma coisa racional, evaporou assim que nossas línguas se encostaram, tão de leve que pareciam uma com medo da outra.

Só que, espere um minuto, é a minha namorada, eu simplesmente não tenho porque ficar assim... babaca. Então eu também passei uma das mãos pelas costas dela, puxando-a pela cintura e a outra foi parar na nuca dela, afundando nos fios negros, e eu dei uma investi _de verdade_ com a língua na dela.

Depois que ela se separou de mim e enfiou o rosto no meu pescoço, é que meio que os pensamentos racionais voltaram. Talvez Kagome estivesse realmente enlouquecendo.

- Você ficou louco, Inuyasha? – Sabe que eu estava me perguntando a mesma coisa sobre você, Kagome? Eu até teria realmente dito isso, se ela não estivesse me abraçando com tanta força e tremendo um pouquinho. – Achei que tivesse enjoado de mim, encontrado outra pessoa, que quisesse terminar... Eu achei TANTA coisa!

- Na verdade... Eu só fiz o que você falou.

Kagome tirou o rosto do meu pescoço e me encarou, com os olhos azuis brilhando meio marejados com um ar de dúvida. E eu me senti _tãããão bem _de deixá-la assim, tão bom namorado. Minha sorte só melhora.

Pff, às vezes eu acho que o Sesshoumaru tem razão e eu sou um idiota.

Bah, besteira, Sesshoumaru nunca tem razão em nada.

- Como assim o que eu falei?

- É. – tirei uma mecha do cabelo do rosto dela. – Você falou para deixar sua vida em paz, não foi o que eu fiz?

Então ( ela definitivamente está louca. ), Kagome começou a rir. Digo, rir e bater no meu braço, uma seqüencia infinita de tapas.

- Você é um idiota, Inu... Eu só estava irritada. – Ela parou de rir e abriu um sorriso. – Minha vida só fica em paz com você e a sua chatice.

- E porque você estava irritada?

- Foi besteira minha.

- Kagome! Não vamos começar de novo, né?! Pelo amor de Deus! – Eu reclamei, ela me olhou e deu um suspiro. Eu juro que eu tento, mas eu não entendo as mulheres.

- Euestavacomciúmesdevocê. – Ela disse rápido e eu não entendi foi nada, continuei olhando para ela com o cenho franzido. – Ai, Desgraça, Inuyasha! Só você pra me fazer falar isso... Eu estava com ciúmes, satisfeito?

- Ciúmes? Ciúmes do que?

- Daquela... Daquela... DaquelaZINHA lá praticamente enfiando os peitos na sua cara e você não fez nada. Eu fiquei com tanta raiva que quase desci do palco só para bater nela e ela ver que não se meche com homens que já tem dona!

Foi inevitável, agora quem começou a rir fui eu! A sempre tão controlada, Kagome, que sempre disse que era bobagens eu ter tanto ciúmes porque ela era minha e tudo o mais agora com uma crise só por causa de uma oferecida! Como se ela também já não soubesse que eu sou _dela_.

- Ahhhh, não tem graça! Seu bobo. – Ela estava tão bonitinha corada. A prendi pela cintura, com os olhos fixos nos dela.

- Eu amo você. Só você e mais ninguém. – Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo no rosto. Senti a pele ficando quente, hum, eu não deveria estar com tantas saudades assim! Mas estava. – Além do que você tem bem mais peito que ela!

- SEU SAFADO! – Kagome começou a me bater enquanto eu ria, peguei as mãos dela, entrelaçando os dedos nos meus. Kagome parou de se mexer e mordiscou de leve o canto do lábio inferior. Preciso dizer que foi sexy?

- Só com você.

**OoO**

- Vovó, porque seus olhos estão assim tão grandes? – Isso aqui está mais ridículo do que eu esperava, o Kouga está vestindo uma fantasia de lobo gigantesco com um vestido branco de velha, e eu de novo quase me matei de rir da cara dele quando ele entrou no palco e eu o vi. Se bem que quando ele me viu também deve ter tido que se controlar para não começar a ter um acesso de risos.

A minha fantasia é a mais ridícula em um raio de três bilhões de km. De novo a 'produção' e aquela história de pó compacto, dessa vez eu até deixei que colocassem sem fazer escândalo ( Adivinhem porque? Colocaram uma certa pessoinha para passar a maquiagem em mim e já não é segredo pra ninguém que eu tenho um certo problema em dizer 'não' para a Kagome. ), uma peruca loira curta, que ficou bem disforme por causa da quantidade dos meus próprios fios negros presos por baixo, um vestido azul claro e a famosa vermelha com um chapeuzinho jogado sobre a minha cabeça, o que escondia toda a deformidade da peruca.

E lá estávamos nós, atuando brilhantemente, para não dizer o contrário. Mas enfim, podia ser pior. A atuação quero dizer, porque a minha situação não tem como piorar. Assim que eu entrei no palco ouvi várias risadas, em especial da primeira fila, onde dona Izayoi Taisho acenava como uma louca ( Até porque ela É uma louca. ), meu pai tentava se manter sério e o Sesshoumaru, sim o SESSHOUMARU, estava rindo de se acabar. Juro que eu nunca vi ele rindo tão abertamente assim. Foi meio medonho. E do lado da minha mãe estava a Kagome, quase fiquei babando por ela, mas não deu muito tempo. Sabe como é.

- É pra te ver melhor, minha netinha.

- E porque essas orelhas assim tão grandes e pontudas?

- É pra te ouvir melhor, meu amor.

Ui, quis vomitar quando o Kouga me chamou de 'meu amor' com uma voz aguda e meio tremida, pra parecer de uma mulher velha. Credo.

- E porque essa boca tão grande e dentes tão afiados?

- É para te comer, menina boba.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH!

O auditório veio a baixo quando eu soltei aquele gritinho ridículo de mulher e o Lobo Mau abriu a boca e 'engoliu' a Chapeuzinho.

- Chega pra trás, lobo idiota. – Sussurrei pro kouga assim que entrei na fantasia, e ainda tive que dobrar um pouco os joelhos já que eu sou mais alto que o Kouga.

- Não dá, cachorro sarnento, se eu pudesse pode acreditar que eu ficava, mas é o mais afastado que eu consigo dentro dessa fantasia estúpida.

Bom então o lobo foi embora e fim da peça. Não, não era o conto fiel ao da Disney, é fiel ao original. Onde a chapeuzinho morre. Segundo a Kagome e também ao Miroku, que foram os que escreveram a peça ( mais a Kagome que o Miroku, mas fazer o que. ) isso faria a peça ficar mais emocionante e menos convencional.

É cada idéia genial, e por causa disso estou eu enfiado na mesma roupa que o Kouga!

Saímos do palco andando bem... Desconfortavelmente e assim que passamos pelas coxias e entramos no camarim.

- CREEEDO, TIRA ISSO LOGO!

E arrancamos o 'figurino' com o mínimo de delicadeza possível, não é como se alguém se importava.

- Eu realmente preciso de um banho. – Disse, enojado. – Se não vou ficar cheirando a lobo. Feh!

- Relaxa, Inu.

Eu e o Kouga viramos, Kagome estava encostada na porta do camarim rindo, os cabelos soltos, usando um vestido azul até o meio das coxas. Meio curto demais para a visão do lobo fedido.

- Sai daqui, Kouga.

- Quem disse que você manda em mim, cara de cachorro?

- Você pode nos dar liçensa, Kouga, por favor? – Kagome pediu com os olhinhos brilhantes e uma cara inocente. Manipuladora essa garota, não? – Eu realmente tenho que falar de um assunto importante com o Inuyasha.

- Ta bom, eu vou. Mas você... – Ele virou e apontou pra mim. – saiba que é só porque ela pediu, humpth.

E saiu, Kagome riu e me abraçou.

- Algum dia ainda descubro como você faz isso!

- Isso o que?

- Fazer os outros fazerem tudo que você quer. – Kagome riu e encostou a cabeça no meu peito. Fiquei passando as mãos pelas costas dela e os cabelos, apoiando meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça. – Mas tudo bem, porque hoje quem vai ter o que quer sou eu.

- Como assim?

Baixei o rosto até encontrar o pescoço dela e dei uma mordida leve.

- Você está me devendo uma recompensa.

Kagome levantou o rosto pra me encarar e eu a olhei nos olhos, bom, por um momento eu realmente olhei os olhos, depois eu comecei a descer o olhar pra boca dela e a ter idéias mais interessantes, hum, ela poderia ir começando a adiantar a recompensa, certo? Mas nisso entraram o Miroku, a Sango, meus pais e o Sesshoumaru. Isso, obviamente, fez a Kagome desfazer o abraço e parar do meu lado. Eu adoro essas interrupções, com certeza.

- Ai irmãozinho, essa foi a coisa mais ridícula que eu já vi em toda minha vida.

- Cale a boca, Sesshoumaru. – Minha mãe ralhou, a câmera Polaroid na mão. – Eu tirei tantas fotos lindas, você tava uma gracinha, Inu-chan.

Kagome voltou a 'tossir' e eu me limitei a lhe lançar um olhar irritado. O que só fez ela tossir ainda mais. Nem falo nada sabe.

- Realmente, primoroso, _Inu-chan. _– Miroku disse sorrindo de uma das formas mais estúpidas que ele sorri.

- Cale a boca você também, Miroku, quer que o Inuyasha te deixe com um olho roxo? – A Sango pelo menos pensa, minha prima é a única que ainda tem alguma consideração aqui, então Miroku se virou pra ela sorrindo de forma ainda mais estúpida e, novidade, passou a mão nela. Só que dessa vez ele se deu realmente mal.

Ele levou um tapa dela, um soco meu, um do Sesshoumaru e um do MEU PAI! Kagome e minha mãe começaram a rir, e nós três com olhares mortais.

- Calma, calma, não é pra tanto. – Miroku disse abanando as mãos na frente do corpo.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não mexer com a Sango. – Eu disse. Sango sorriu e me abraçou, depois o Sesshy e depois o meu pai. Minha mãe sorriu para ela e a abraçou também, êê melação.

- Mas numa coisa eu concordo com o Miroku. – Sesshoumaru disse. – Estava primoroso, Inuyasha. Ainda mais quando você foi _comido _pelo lobo. Pena que não acontece de verdade.

É claro que dali surgiram bate-bocas, e discussões até que meus pais resolveram ir para casa, Sesshoumaru ir ver a namorada, e a Sango arrastou o Miroku pra fora da sala pra que eu e Kagome pudéssemos ter alguma privacidade ( Ela é a única da minha família que ainda tem alguma consideração comigo de vez em quando. Lembrar de comprar um bom presente de Natal pra Sango esse ano. ).

- Onde nós estávamos mesmo?

Kagome sorriu e me puxou pelos ombros, o que em geral não acontece, mas que definitivamente é muito bom, e me deu um beijo que... Bom, não interessa a ninguém, só a mim e a ela.

- Hum, mas Inu... – Eu a encarei, encostando minha testa na dela. – Saiba que no final das contas... – Eu me lembrei de já ter começado alguma frase parecida no fim de uma peça. – só quem te come sou eu.

E começou a rir, humpth. Garota maluca...

**OoO**

FIIIIIIIIIM!

Oi meus amores! Essa é outra oneshot, como deu pra ver, continuação de '_A Bela Adormecida' _já que vocês foram muito legais comigo e deixaram reviews encantadoras. ( momento emoção da ficwritter. )

E nossa, ficou enorme não é? Minha maior oneshot, elas em geral tem umas cinco ou seis páginas, essa teve treze! Mas isso é uma forma de compensar vocês pelo atraso de república. Lembrando que o capítulo sete já está pronto mas só vai sair quando a Srta Juh ( se é que eu posso te chamar assim :x ) resolver postar o dezesseis de _Amor ou Paixonite? _( e sim, eu adoro relembrar isso! X )

Ahhh sim! E quanto a recompensa... Eu vou, por hora, deixar na imaginação de vocês. E se vocês imaginarem coisas pornográficas não se sintam mal, a ficwritter pensou a MESMA coisa! HAHAHHAAHAHA x

Bom, eu vou responder aqui as reviews de '_A Bela Adormecida_' e eu até tenho idéias para mais continuações. Se vocês gostarem e quiserem, eu posso muito bem fazer.

**Domina Gelidus**: Ah, obrigada. Sério que você não gosta de fics em primeira pessoa? Eu tinha uma certa dificuldade em escrevê-las, mas depois que consegui, me apaixonei! Mas estou aprendendo ainda. Espero que tenha gostado dessa também, se quiser deixar a sua opinião aqui, é sempre muito bom x. E se escrever uma fic desses contos da Disney me avise que eu vou lê-las! Beijos, Faniicat!

**Belle Kagome-chan**: Ooii, que bom que você gostou! Bom, se eu tivesse no lugar dele, fosse um garoto orgulhoso e rabugento e tivesse que fazer uma princesa eu também ia reclamar muito! HAHAHA, mas como eu só to vendo de fora, é, é engraçado x. Obrigada, espero que goste da continuação também. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Lilermen**: Uau, que bom que você gostou. E sinceramente obrigada por acompanhar as minhas fics! HAHAHAHAHA, é, república, o sete está pronto, mas sabe 'Amor ou paixonite?', então, eu chantageei a autora que só ia postar o sete quando ela postasse o dezesseis! X Então, espero que goste dessa também. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kagome Juju Assis**: HEEEI! HAHAHA, Calma, as pessoas não estão tão desesperadas assim! E claro que pode me chamar de Fanii, posso te chamar de Juh? (A), Eu sempre cumpro o que eu digo P, Que bom que gostou, tomara que goste dessa também. E POSTA LOGO garota, se não EU que morro! x HAHAHAH, enfim, beijos, Fanii!

**Mus1c4-chan**: Oii, que bom que gostou! Bom, se gostou da peruca loura aqui tem outra! HHAHASHASHASHAHS, eu acho que ele ta é gostando dessas histórias, haaam! Bom, acabei de por a próxima, espero que goste. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Taisho Girl S2**: Uii, que bom. Obrigada, eu gosto desses romances bobinhos, antes tinha muito aqui no f-f, só que agora o pessoal ta mais em fics sérias ou longas. Eu adoro esse tipo de ones, vou continuar escrevendo-as. Isso é, se alguém gostar e continuar acompanhando, claro. Bom, obrigada mesmo! Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kagome (sami)**:HAHAHAHAHA, né? Bom, agora eles realmente contracenaram! Mas não foi um par romântico, ok, um dia a gente chega lá. Espero que essa te faça rir também ;D , beijos, Faniicat!

**Maiyu**. a Chapeleira: HASUSHUUHSUSUHS, também é o meu conto preferido de Disney. A Aurora é tão linda, e tão meiguinha! Eu amo, nossa senhora! Malévola cara, Malévola comanda! HAHAHA, que bom que gostou. Espero que goste da Chapeuzinho também x. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Mari Himura**: Ai, obrigada! HAHAHAHAHAHA, é dessa vez ele foi um lobo ( Coincidência do destino? Huhuhuhu. ), Sim, república só será postada quando a Kagome Juju postar o 16. cobrem dela, não de mim x HUAHASUUSH. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Lory Higurashi**: HASUASUSHU, que bom que gostou. É maldade? Ela também é má, eu só entrei na dança :x HUASUASUHUSH, mas ok, a gente um dia chega lá. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Sacerdotisa**: É verdade. Depois que você falou que eu notei, teve um episódio de CCS que também foi assim! Uii. Que lindo, eu amo CCS! Mas que bom que você, eu fiquei bem feliz com a review, se mandar uma nessa também então... AUSHUSUAHS, chantagista! Beijos, Faniicat!

**Danii**: Bááááh, você já leu o cap quase todo, nem falo nada! Beijos, Faniicat!

**Crispel**: HAHAHAHAHA.. tadiinho! Que bom que você gostou, e obriigada pela review! Bom, o Kouga já foi bruxa e já foi 'lobo', quem sabe ele não chega lá, né? UHASHUASUH, beijos, Faniicat!

**Melina Black**: Obrigada, que bom que gostou. Espero que goste dessa também! Foram escritas com carinho justamente pra vocês! Beijos, Faniicat!

-

É isso aí meus amores, beijos e bom fim-de-férias!

Faniicat!


End file.
